


The One Where They're All Olympic Figure Skaters

by KatiaSwift



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles and Erik are figure skaters, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, This AU makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSwift/pseuds/KatiaSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World-renowned German figure skater Erik Lehnsherr really hates his life. It might just have something to do with the beautiful, enthusiastic little British kid who worms his way into Erik's heart at the World Championships. And, of course, everything is Emma Frost's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my baby.
> 
> My girlfriend and I dreamed it up one evening over the phone, where I idly remarked, after watching the pairs figure skating event on the first day of the 2014 Sochi Olympics, that one of the Russian skaters looked just like Emma Frost. And so sprung an idea. Rightly named (for now) The One Where They're All Olympic Figure Skaters.
> 
> Yes, I know. It's terrible. And will probably have updates few and far between until the summer, because I am a busy student. But here you have it. The Figure Skating AU. And it has a plot (which will start up a few chapters later)! So at least there's that. What we have so far is the prologue, really. There will be dialogue and other things to come.
> 
> And oh my god, oh my god. The wonderful [foxkurama](http://foxkurama.tumblr.com/) has drawn a bit of fanart for this fic! You can find the art (of Charles skating) [here!](http://foxkurama.tumblr.com/post/76223569410/and-charles-is-different-its-the-way-he-moves)

This whole thing is Emma Frost’s fault, Erik thinks as he watches Charles skate to the center of the rink.  
  


He tries to put the thought out of his head, but, annoyingly, it won’t budge. Emma knew full well what she was doing when she brought little Charles Xavier into this mix, and he kind of hates her for it.  
  


Erik hasn’t had secrets from Emma since they met, eleven years ago- hiding thoughts from a telepath is something Erik isn’t quite good at, and he can’t find it in himself to care- but he wishes, just this once, that his intense attraction to Charles could be secret. He’d rather not give Emma the satisfaction of winning at her game, again.  
  


Erik’s not even sure where the attraction is coming from. Sure, Charles is a handsome man, with stunning blue eyes and floppy brown hair, but Erik prides himself on his ability _not_ to be swept away by every pretty face. It’s a fact of his miserably unfair life that every man in the business has a tight, curved ass, the image only enhanced by the comely costumes they wear on ice. He thought that he was immune to that too, but… this is _Charles_.  
  


And Charles is _different_.  
  


It’s the way he moves on ice, as if he’s actually flying. There’s something about the way Charles flings himself into every turn, every jump, wordlessly screaming his enthusiasm out into the world, that makes him different from the others.  
  


Sure, he’s seen plenty of competitions in his day. He remembers watching the Olympics on television with his mother as a child, eyes wide and nose plastered to the screen. When the World Championships came to Munich when he was a teenager, he even got to compete. But Erik has never in his life witnessed another competitor who had as much enthusiasm and delight for the sport as Charles does.  
  


And, unfortunately for Erik, the intense emotion that Charles puts into his performances is _extremely_ attractive.  
  


Fuck his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is adorable and Erik is grumpy. Glitter is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-d by my darling [CassiCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiCat), who is also one of the creators of this universe. 
> 
> For everyone who hasn't seen [foxkurama's](www.foxkurama.tumblr.com) amazing fanart for this fic, [here you go!](http://foxkurama.tumblr.com/post/76223569410/and-charles-is-different-its-the-way-he-moves)
> 
> Feedback is welcome!

“You’ve got a bit of something on your face, you know.”

Erik looks up from his book, annoyed. The scowl on his face immediately melts when the person standing in front of him is not, in fact, his coach here to hassle him or the Russian competitor waiting to laugh in his face.

Charles Xavier is a rather endearing sight, standing in front of Erik with his dapper black costume and his fuzzy pink skate guards that somehow manage to not come off as completely ridiculous. Erik has to watch out that he doesn’t smile.

He dabs at his face. “What is it this time, Xavier?” Erik knows full well exactly what’s wrong with his face, but getting polite little Charles to admit it is always rather amusing.

Charles coughs slightly and lightly taps his eyelids. “There’s a bit of… sparkles. Here and here. Around the eyelashes.”

The glitter around Erik’s eyes has been irritating him since Emma put it on. He knows he looks ridiculous, and, according to his coach, the glitter is rather hard to remove. He’s honestly not sure if he’s ever going to forgive Emma for this one, but Charles might as well get a laugh out of it.

“I had a bit of a… makeup accident,” Erik grumbles, wiping at his eyes in a half-assed attempt to remove some of the glitter.

Charles laughs sympathetically. “Run-in with Emma Frost?”

Erik rolls his eyes. “Why, goodness, however did you know?”

Charles makes a soft sound, almost like an embarrassed laugh. “I’ve had a bit of glitter in my time, you know.”

“I’d love to hear that story.”

Charles brushes his nose with one finger, bashfully. Adorably, Erik thinks for half a second, until he realizes what he’s doing. He quickly forces his typical scowl back onto his face, directing it at Charles.

The younger man is clearly immune to Erik’s frown, because he just keeps right on talking. Damn it. Charles is going to make this hard for him, isn’t he?

Of course he is. He’s Charles.

“Perhaps you will.  Someday.”

Erik can’t help but smile at that thought. “At least I intend to wipe every last bit off before my free skate.”

“Oh, that’s a pity.” Charles shakes his head slightly, smiling. “You pull off the sparkly look quite well, my friend.”

Erik scowls. “Not for long, I won’t.”

“Mm-hm. Sure. Of course you won’t.” There’s that infuriating smile again. Damn it, Charles. Erik almost hates it how easy it is to like Charles. He’s used to glaring and snorting and rolling his eyes at people, who return Erik’s movements easily. The very definition of his personality is grumpy, and Charles is throwing it off.

Just the other day, Emma had commented on Erik’s newfound cheerfulness. “It’s like you finally got your head out of your ass, or something,” She had said. Erik had scowled, but Charles had skated by just then, and waved, too, and Erik had smiled.

He’s well and truly fucked, and he knows it.

Erik decides to prove his point to Charles by pulling out a handkerchief and scrubbing at his eyes, in a fruitless attempt to remove some of the glitter. Damn. His coach was right. The glitter is sticky.

Charles smirks and holds up his water bottle. “May I?”

Erik barely has time to nod in assent before the handkerchief has been snatched out of his hand. When he looks up, Charles has soaked it in water and is standing right in front of him, so close. Too close. Oh god.

Charles’ delicate hands gently brush at the glitter on his eyelids, assessing the situation, while Erik completely forgets how to breathe. Of course he does. If he hadn’t been completely sure of his attraction to Charles before this, he’s a hundred percent positive now. Damn it, Charles.

Before Erik can figure out how to react, Charles is dabbing at his face with the wet handkerchief, and, judging by the satisfied noises the younger man is making, the glitter is actually coming off.

He enjoys the gentle touch far more than he should, and upon opening his eyes when Charles pulls the wet cloth away, he’s greeted with another smile.

“Much better,” Charles tells him, tucking the handkerchief into the pocket of Erik’s sweatshirt. “It’s almost gone now, you know. Just one more wash, perhaps.”

He looks like he wants to say something more, and Erik is on the verge of asking him about it, but the voice of the announcer cuts them both off. She’s calling Charles’s name, and the young man is gone in a flash, shedding his skate guards and his jacket in record time.

Erik barely has time to blink before the music comes on, and then Charles is skating, his lithe body twisting through the well-practiced moves of his free skate routine.

This is all new to Erik. The way Charles makes him feel is different from the way he feels about... well, pretty much anyone else.

He’s not really sure what to make of that, yet.


End file.
